Look After You
by Candy Halliwell
Summary: When the DVD Casa Erotica 13 fell into the possession of a certain detective, her life is about to take a weird turn. Eventual GabrielOC. Please read and review! EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

Look After You

Disclaimer: Obviously Supernatural is not mine…

Warning: OOC.

The DVD Casa Erotica 13 contained a message from the Archangel Gabriel/Trickster Loki. It was given to Dean and Sam Winchester by Gabriel and shortly after he died. The apocalypse is over with Lucifer and Michael locked into the cage in the pit together. Dean has started to live an apple pie life with Lisa and Ben. Sam is alive but well, he decided to go solo on hunting for the sake of his brother. Castiel became an archangel and help restore Heaven. God is still missing though.

Now somehow the DVD which is stashed in the Winchesters' stuff at Bobby's house came into the possession of a random hunter. He saw the porn DVD and decided what the heck…he took it to view it later on and stuffed into his duffel bag. However during a hunt, a random thief broke into a motel room in which the hunter is staying and took all the valuable stuff on the room which is not much at all. The said random thief saw the porn DVD and decided to take it with him. However the thief is killed by a drug dealer who is not pleased because he had stole from him before. The said drug dealer then took the thief's bag which contained a few not-so-valuable items and a porn DVD. The drug dealer stuffed the bag in his car and left. Things do not end well for him either when he decided to blackmail a client who happened to be a serial killer that the police is looking for. The said serial killer killed the drug dealer and stuffed him into the car and left.

The police managed to connect the drug dealer's death with the serial killer they were looking for and that's how the porn DVD came into the possession of two homicide detective, Olivia Parker and Jack Ozburn. The DVD is put into evidence bags along with the other evidence bag which has not yet submitted to evidence locker. It was late night for the both of them. Jack decided he needed a break and a certain porn DVD come in mind.

"Hey, Liv, can I borrow your laptop?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Olivia said without looking as she's busy reading from a pile of case files and stuff.

"I so need a break…" Jack said with a grin as he put the DVD in the laptop.

Olivia looked up and saw what he is doing. "Really? You're going to watch a porn movie here?"

"Feel free to join me watching it, Partner." Jack said innocently.

Olivia shook her head in amusement but didn't make a move to join Jack but she snorted when she heard the guy in the movie said "Hungariannn…".

Jack seemed to be enjoying himself when suddenly the guy in the porn said, _"Sam, Dean,… You're probably wondering what the hell is going on."_

Jack looked confused, even Olivia looked up at the sound.

"_Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead."_ The guy said. _"Oh, please, stop sobbing; it's embarrassing for all of us…"_

Jack raised an eyebrow at that. "What the…?" He grabbed the DVD case and inspected it. "Is this the right case?"

Olivia walked toward Jack and stand beside him to watch the DVD.

"_Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer…"_

Olivia looked confused at that. "Lucifer…" She exchanged a look at Jack. "I thought you said its porn…"

"It is…" Jack looked a little upset. "Where's all the good stuff?" he practically yelled at the laptop.

The guy proceeded to mention about cage, keys, ring, four horsemen, Michael, heaven, demon and all unbelievable stuff.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's probably only a horror movie…"

"…_you were right, I was afraid to stand up to my brother. Not anymore. So this is me standing up…"_ The guy said. _"…and this is me lying down…"_ He said and grinned while the woman he's with giggled.

Olivia rolled her eyes at that.

"Finally…the good stuff…" Jack said with a grin.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm going to make some coffee. Want one?"

"No, thanks…" Jack said as he's busy appreciating the woman in the movie.

"Alright, better finish up quickly. I need to use my laptop to make the final report…" Olivia said and walked out of the room. She could hear Jack muttering appreciation at the movie.

When Olivia came back, Jack had just finished watching the movie. "There…" He put the laptop back to Olivia's desk.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she sat down behind her desk. She put down the coffee mug and took on some of the case files again.

"Well, I'm beat." Jack said. "I'm gonna go home now."

"Ok."

"See you tomorrow…"

"Bye."

An hour after Jack left, Olivia is still busy with her case files. She noticed the empty DVD case on Jack's desk. The DVD is still inside her laptop. She turned on the movie and quickly skipped to the part where the porn guy left a message to a certain Sam and Dean. She doesn't know why the message bugs her so much. The mention of absurd things like Lucifer and stuff…what does it have to do with the porn itself? She couldn't help but think of the past events when things were bad and people started yelling about the end of the days and the signs of apocalypse.

Olivia shook her head off the thought that the porn guy is telling the truth. The world is still here after all, right? So there is no way the guy is telling the truth. But what's the point of the guy telling all these lies? She decided to surf the net and googling Casa Erotica 13. She's surprised that the cast of the movie are different from the one she has in her possession. What does this mean? Some guy decided to mimic the real movie with a twist of his own? She sighed. What is she doing? She felt stupid that she felt compelled to make investigation out of the stupid porn movie. She turned off the movie and pulled the DVD out of her laptop and put it back to its case. She didn't notice her laptop's screen glowing for a bit then vanished.

Olivia went back to her laptop and quickly finished her report. She worked on it so intently when suddenly the screen of her laptop goes dark which prompted her into panic mode. "What the… No! No, no, no! I haven't saved it!" The screen went back to normal and she sighed in relief. "Thanks God…" She quickly saves her work before the laptop decided to scare her again. She decided to go home now and get some rest.

At home, she poured herself a strong drink and rests her eyes a bit at the cushion in the living room. After finished taking a shower and changed into her pajamas, she put down her laptop on her desk and turned it on. She decided to finish her report while enjoying her drink. She finally finished it.

Suddenly just before she turned off the laptop, a guy's face appeared on the laptop screen. It was the porn guy. He looked around and then looked up and saw Olivia. He grinned and winked at her. _"Hey, how you doing?"_ he said innocently as if appearing in a stranger's laptop is perfectly normal thing to do.

Olivia shrieked in surprise and nearly fell from her chair.

"_Wow, hey, you ok there?"_ The guy asked.

Olivia stared at him. "Are you…talking to me?" she asked stupidly.

The guy rolled his eyes. _"Duh. Do you see anyone else here?" he asked. "Where are the two chuckleheads?"_

"What?"

"_Sam and Dean? Hello, isn't this Sam's laptop?"_

"No, it's mine…"

Silent.

"_Well, this is awkward…"_ The guy said. _"Who are you again?"_

Olivia managed to calm herself down and stood up. She stared down at her talking laptop. "_Who am I?_ _Who are you?_ Why are you inside my…? How did you get in there?" she asked, obviously freak out with the whole thing.

"_I assumed you watched Casa Erotica 13?"_

"Err, yeah…?"

"_You've a good taste for a woman…"_ The guy said with a grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It was my partner who watched that stupid…" She stopped. "Oh dear, I'm talking to my laptop. This is ridiculous!" she yelled.

"_Well, I was supposed to end up in Sam's laptop. I was planning on to scare those two chuckleheads… Instead I ended up here with you… There goes my plan…"_ The guy said. _"How did you get the DVD anyway? And I've told those two to guard the DVD with their life too…so irresponsible…"_ He scoffed.

Olivia put a hand over her head. "I must be dreaming. Or drunk… I did not just talk to my laptop." She step away from the laptop now she considered as offending object while trying to shut down the laptop.

"_Wow, hey, what are you doing?"_ The guy protested.

Olivia closed the laptop and stared at it as if the laptop in question might turn on by itself. Thankfully it's not. She sighed and massaged her temple. "I'm going to sleep now…" she said to herself. She went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Olivia woke up, feeling worst for bit. With a groan, she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that she went to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich and turned on the TV. Half-listening to the TV, she moved her laptop on the kitchen's desk to surf the net and opened her email. However just as she turned on the laptop, she was greeted by a very annoyed porn guy.

"_You turned me off? Really? That is so rude, you know?"_ The porn guy said.

Olivia nearly choked on her sandwich. She drank a water to help calm herself. She still coughed violently. She stared at the porn guy and groaned. "I was hoping last night was just a freaky dream…"

"_Well, it's not, alright? Deal with it…"_ The porn guy said and crossed his arms childishly.

Olivia sighed. "Alright, who are you again?"

"_The name's Gabriel… I'm an angel of the lord…"_ Gabriel said.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at that. "Right…" she muttered sarcastically.

"_What? You don't believe me?"_

"If you're an angel, how come you do porn?"

"_And why can't we? We also have needs you know…"_

"I thought angels are holy creature…"

"_So what? We're supposed to sing songs and plays harp all day and be a blushing virgin? Yeah, not my style…"_

"Oh…" was Olivia only reply.

"_So what's your name?"_ Gabriel asked.

Olivia smiled a bit. "Sorry, my name is Olivia, Olivia Parker… Can you explain to me again how do you ended up haunting my laptop?"

"_Well, it is a long story…"_ Gabriel said. _"But you can look it up on the internet. While you're sleeping, I decided to make a blog and put it on the net. Just write my name at Goobriel."_

"Goobriel?"

"_My own search engine and way cooler than Google…"_ Gabriel said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and vanished.

Olivia felt a headache coming. She opened the internet explorer and there is it the search engine goobriel. Apparently Gabriel had made the said search engine to be the first page displayed when she open up a website. The site Goobriel has animated version of mini Gabriel on the screen and the search engine button labeled 'just dessert' instead 'search'. The design itself is filled with soft candies and cakes picture all over.

"How are you doing this?" Olivia asked because she knew there is no such thing as Goobriel search engine and almost jumped in surprise when Gabriel's voice sounded.

"_Well its easy really…just a little tamper here and there and it's done…"_ Gabriel said and he sounded very proud of himself.

Olivia typed the name 'Gabriel' and it provided a link to a blog: wwwcoolarchangelgabrielcom. She started to click on it and read the writings on the blog. She scanned the writings quickly and after she finished she said out loud, "Wow, you must be bored out of your mind…"

"_You've no idea, girlie…"_ Gabriel said as he suddenly appeared on the screen. _"At least I can watch as many porn as I want for free in the net…"_

Olivia scrunched her nose at that and closed the link.

"_What? A guy has needs, you know…especially if I'm going to be stuck on this laptop for a long time…"_ Gabriel said.

"Wait, what do you mean you're stuck on this laptop for a long time? You mean you can't get out?"

"_Not for a while, kiddo. I guess you're stuck with me for as long as it takes…"_ He said and he sounded like he's trying to be sympathetic but he's not.

Olivia could only groan. "I hate Jack…" she said.

"_Jack? Who is Jack? Boyfriend?"_ Gabriel asked.

"No, he's my work partner. He's the one who decided to watch your porn movie on my laptop. I hate that I let him." Olivia said. "And now I'm stuck with you…"

"_Aw, come on, I'm not that bad as a company…"_ Gabriel said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't. Don't do that." Olivia wagged a finger on the screen.

"_What?"_ He asked innocently.

"I'm late for work." She ignored him and turned off the laptop despite the guy's protest.

TBC.

A/N: I have no idea why I write this stuff. It probably doesn't make sense. Ideas from dreams tend to be like that. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Look After You

Olivia went inside the small office she shared with Jack.

Jack is already inside, reading up on his share of case files. He looked up at his partner and grinned. "Hey, Liv…"

Olivia stared at him a little accusingly and shook her head. She sat down behind her desk.

"What?'" Jack asked. "What did I do?"

"My laptop is haunted because of you." Olivia blurted.

Jack looked confused. "What?"

"Yeah, that DVD you watched, Casa Erotica, is cursed or something. Now I have that porn guy haunting my laptop. He said his name is Gabriel and that he seemed to think that he's an angel…"

"Gabriel? The archangel?" Jack couldn't help but asked. "Huh… That's explained how he knew Lucifer…" he said with a grin. "The archangel doing porn? Sweet…"

Olivia groaned. "Are you even listening to me? It's not a joke, ok? The guy took over my laptop and the internet. He…made a search engine based on himself, Goobriel…and…he made a site dedicated to himself… Apparently he's stuck inside my laptop when you watched the DVD. And…and I'm talking to my laptop, having an argument with my laptop, do you know how weird that is?"

"Yeah, I know, are you drunk or something?" Jack teased.

Olivia glared at Jack then she sighed and turned on her laptop. "Look, I know it sounded weird and…stupid. J-Just look for yourself…"

Jack decided to humor his partner. It's not every day he see her in panic mode and it is amusing to watch although he's concerned about the topic of her rambling. He walked toward Olivia and stood beside her.

Olivia watched the screen intently. "Gabriel? Show yourself…"

Jack raised an eyebrow when he saw her talking to her laptop.

Nothing happened.

"Gabriel, just show yourself already…" Olivia repeated.

Still nothing.

"Well, I guess he's shy…" Jack said jokingly.

Olivia glared at her partner. "I'm not lying…or…trying to play a trick on you…"

Jack raised his hands in placating gesture. "Didn't say you're lying or playing a trick… Look, I'm going to do you a favor and forget you ever say all these Gabriel talk so I don't have to report to the Boss that my partner has finally gone mental and fill a paper for a new partner, alright?" he said as he walked back to his desk.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Olivia said.

"You know you love me…" Jack said with a grin as he sat behind his desk.

Olivia couldn't help but chuckled. She stared at the screen of her laptop. Could it be she was just dreaming about Gabriel? But earlier today she's definitely awake and quite sober when she saw him. She decided to surf the net and opened a page, half-expecting she would saw that Goobriel search engine but nada… She typed the site about Gabriel's blog and still nothing. She's flabbergasted at this. Has she really gone mental then? She sighed.

Their Boss, Kyle Grant, entered the room and motioned them to go to his office. Apparently they had a lead about the serial killer they were searching for. The day is spent pursuing lead after lead but in the end they still haven't caught the killer but they did found a few important clues.

It was evening when Olivia and Jack went back to the office. They put up a report together about their earlier pursuit. Olivia turned on her laptop to google something on the net when she remembered something that could be related with the clue they got. She searched and read so intently so she was surprised when someone suddenly **'BUZZ'** her and a box appeared on her screen with a written words:

"**How does it feel to be ignored?"**

Olivia stared at it in confusion. She typed, **"Who is this?"**

"**It's Gabriel…"**

"Oh dear, not against…" Olivia groaned loudly.

Jack looked up from his report and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Olivia replied then she typed again: **"You didn't show up earlier. I was about to introduce you to Jack. You make me look like a mental case."**

"**Well, you've been rude to me, turning me off like that and after I basically let you read my awesome biography…"** Gabriel typed back.

Olivia rolled her eyes at that. **"Well, can you blame me? I'm still freaking out that my laptop is haunted by a guy who apparently think that he's an angel!"**

"**I **_**am**_** an angel. Your friend, Jack, is right. I'm the Archangel Gabriel. And I'm also known as the Trickster Loki." **Gabriel inserted a _'smug'_ emoticon.

"**Whatever. So why are we talking via chat box, instead of you showing up and taken over half of my laptop's screen?"**

"**Miss my face already huh?"**

"**Maybe you're just some sort of computer program virus or something. That porn movie might have virus on it."**

"**I'm offended! I'm not a virus! That's so not cool!"**

"**Well seeing as you have taken over my laptop, I think it's safe to say you're a virus…"**

"**Oh so what you're gonna do? Sic an antivirus on me? Cuz if I'm a virus, there will be no antivirus in the world that can get rid of me!"**

"**I can always format my laptop."**

"**Still not gonna get rid of me. I rule the internet now…sort of anyway… You better show me some respect, woman, or I will screw your Facebook account with humiliating picture."**

"**You're a bastard. I don't have a Facebook account."**

"**You do now."**

Suddenly a page displayed itself on Olivia's screen. It's a Facebook Profile with Olivia's picture and information on it.

Olivia gasped. **"How did you get my picture and information?"**

"**I told you I rule the internet…plus I do have first access on the data inside your laptop."**

"You leave my data alone!" Olivia yelled furiously instead of typing.

"**Temper, temper~~!"** Gabriel inserted a 'grin' emoticon here.

Jack stared at Olivia in confusion. "What's wrong, Liv? Your data got lost? Is your laptop got a virus?"

Olivia glanced at Jack. "You've no idea…" she said exasperatedly.

"Want me to look at it?" Jack asked.

"No, I can handle it…" Olivia said. She typed, **"I will find a way to get rid of you."**

"**Bring it on, baby…"**

The chat box disappeared and suddenly a page displayed by itself on the screen. It was a porn site and the video is suddenly playing a very loud and sexy moan.

Olivia gulped and tries to close down the page.

Jack looked up and walked toward Olivia. "Are you watching porn?"

"No." Olivia said quickly as she tried to close the page but it failed to close down. She cursed Gabriel.

Jack stared at the page Olivia's at. "Huh. You're watching porn." He said with a leering grin. "It freezes on you huh?" he asked. He bends down to watch clearly. "Oh, that site does have a virus on it. It's probably why your laptop freezes on you."

"I did not watch porn." Olivia said firmly.

"Hey, chill, it's alright, ok? You have needs too. It's not like there is a crime against women watching porn…" Jack teased.

Olivia elbowed Jack's side of stomach.

"Hey, ouch…" Jack protested.

"Go away. I can deal with it myself…"

Jack grinned and jokingly said, "You know, if you feel hot and bothered, I could always h…"

"Finish that sentence and I'm going to shoot you…" Olivia threatened.

"Shutting up." Jack said as he raised his hands in placating gesture. A mocking grins on his face as he walked back to his desk. "Though I have no idea that you're so kinky…" he teased.

Olivia grabbed a stapler on her desk and throws it at Jack who quickly ducks away with a laugh. She growled at Jack. She stared at her cursed laptop as Gabriel appeared on the screen. He wriggled his eyebrows and then winked at her before vanished. Olivia groaned and dropped her head on her desk and muttered, "What did I do to deserve this?"

TBC

A/N: It's kind of short. I have no idea actually what to write now. The dream I had is just about Gabriel trapped in a laptop and bit and pieces of things that will only make sense if I could fill in the blank so I have to come up with something to make the story work.


	3. Chapter 3

Look After You

Olivia thinks hard about how to get rid the annoying 'virus' inside her laptop or at least how to get back at him for his pranks. She's frustrated that she couldn't think of anything. She wishes she could discuss with someone about Gabriel. But to do that, Gabriel would have to show himself to another person. Last time, she tried to get Jack to meet Gabriel but the self-proclaimed 'Angel of the Lord' had a childish fit and refused to make appearance because Olivia turned him off twice which resulting in Jack thinking she has lost her mind.

During a break, Olivia decided to go to the nearest cybercafé. She wanted to surf the net without using her laptop for she is not ready to face Gabriel. She remembered the message Gabriel left in the porn movie to a certain Sam and Dean so she decided to look on that further. Who know maybe these guys might be able to help with her 'virus' problem. Maybe they could help her get rid of Gabriel and even better make sense of things of whom and what Gabriel really is.

Olivia found out that Gabriel's personal search engine can't be accessed on other computer save for her laptop which indicates Gabriel's limited to her laptop only but he did have enough power it seemed to do some tinkering on the internet.

She typed **'Sam and Dean'** to Google's search engine. The search came up of a link in a Wikipedia article about a horror/mystery novel called **"Supernatural"** by **Carver Edlund**. The main characters are Sam and Dean, two brothers who hunt the supernatural. Olivia wondered if this is the same Sam and Dean mentioned by Gabriel. In his message, Gabriel did sprouted nonsense of unbelievable things that could be categorized 'supernatural'. She snorted at that.

Olivia remembered that Gabriel also said that he goes by other name too. She typed the name **'Trickster Loki'** and it came up with a bunch of site dedicated to Norse God of Trickery. She opened a few articles and scanned it quickly. This Loki doesn't sound like a good guy though. She typed the name **'Gabriel'** and read about the Archangel Gabriel intently.

She then typed **'Sam, Dean and Trickster'**. To her surprise, she found the connection. Two Supernatural book series entitled _'Tall Tales'_ and _'Mystery Spot'_ told the brothers encountered a Trickster. There are even a few slash fanfiction about the Trickster having a relationship with one of the brothers…or both… There is lot of people who seemed to admire the Trickster characters. One thing she noticed none of the fanfiction mention the Trickster's name. There is no mention of Gabriel or Loki at all. It seemed the Trickster in the books remained nameless.

Olivia massaged her brow as she started to have a headache. She sighed. She got out and went to the nearest book store and asked about the Supernatural series. She found a few editions but not the one about the Trickster. She wondered if she should buy it but decided not to because of the unreasonable price of the books (according to her anyway). The bookstore clerk told her if she wants to get a low price on the books, she should go visit a bookstore which sell used and old books. Olivia tempted to go find the bookstore mentioned by the clerk but her break time is almost over so she should go back to work.

On the way to the office, she pondered more about Gabriel. She came up with a less crazy idea. She thought maybe Gabriel was a fan of Supernatural series and that he was obsessed with the Trickster character combined with his fascination with lore, myth and bible. Maybe he died believing he is the character he idolized. Then somehow he became a ghost in the machine.

She snorted at that. It sounded even more stupid. Somehow she couldn't get it around her head that he might be telling the truth, that he's an angel/trickster. But the idea of angel/trickster doesn't sit well with her. She thought ghost is more believable or more acceptable. Does that even make sense? She sighed in exasperation. But if he is a ghost, should she find some exorcist to exorcise her laptop? She snorted again. It sounded ridiculous.

Olivia decided meet up with Natalie, the police sketch artist who work in her police division. She described Gabriel and asked Natalie to draw it. She wanted the sketch to be disseminated in hope someone might come forward with the information about him.

Jack approached Olivia and Natalie and took a peek on the drawing Natalie made and asked, "Who is that?"

"Nobody." Olivia quickly answered.

"Really?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"It's not like you would believe me anyway unless you already meet him face to face…" Olivia muttered more to herself. "…or in this case, face to laptop…"

Jack suddenly realized something. "Hey, I know him. It's the porn guy from the Casa Erotica!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow at that. "Porn guy?" She stared at Jack then Olivia with a look that asked for more explanation.

Olivia groaned. "Don't ask."

"Wait, you want to find him?" Jack asked. "Why?" Before Olivia could answer, he groaned. "Oh crap." He grabbed Olivia's arms and dragged her away from Natalie. "Is this still about your laptop being haunted by the porn guy?"

Olivia stared at Jack hesitantly. "Er…no?"

Jack gave her a look.

"Look, I just need to find the guy, alright? I need to prove that I'm still sane."

"So what? You are going to spread the sketch and hope that a dead guy matching the sketch come up? That he has became a ghost and started to haunt you?"

"Well, he did say he's already dead in the message…"

"Olivia!"

"What? Look I don't like it either but I have to do this! And I'm not saying that I'm dealing with ghost over here…but I do know that I have to find out more about that guy!"

"I'm starting to fear that you might have a head trauma or something from that hit you took three weeks ago when we caught Maxwell." Jack muttered. "Perhaps you should have taken a longer time off after that incident."

"What? I'm perfectly fine!" Olivia protested.

"Liv, that guy kidnapped and tortured you! You barely escaped death!"

"That was three weeks ago! I'm healed just fine!"

"Physically maybe…but mentally…"

"Are you accusing me of losing my mind?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Liv." Jack said and sighed. "Look, have you talked with the department's psychiatrist about that incident?"

"Of course, it was required after all and for the record, she cleared me good to work!" Olivia said with a mean glare at her partner.

"Hey, I'm not the enemy here. I'm just worried about you." Jack said.

"Then just humor me alright? Just let me do this! Just considered this my personal matter and look the other way!" Olivia said and walked away from him.

Jack sighed as he watched her walked away.

Olivia asked Natalie to make a few copy of the sketch for her. After that she walked back into her office and sat behind her desk. She grabbed a case file of the drug dealer who was killed. The DVD Casa Erotica was found in his possession. She looked around and once she realized no one is near, she grabbed her laptop and turned it on.

"_Oh, finally, I'm starting to get bored here with no one to talk to…"_ Gabriel complained.

Olivia glared at him. He's definitely real and not just a figment of her imagination, right? She wishes Jack or someone is here to see and talk to Gabriel so that her sanity is not questioned by herself or by her partner.

"_What's with the gloomy expression? Did someone kick your puppy or something?"_ Gabriel asked.

Olivia sighed. She pulled out a picture from the drug dealer case file and showed it to Gabriel. "Recognize him?" she asked.

"_Err, should I be?"_

"Your porn movie is found in his possession."

"_Really? I don't know him though…"_

"He's dead. Murdered."

"_And what? You think I did it?"_

"No, of course not. He was an unfortunate victim of a serial killer we have been searching…"

"_So what does that have to do with me?"_

"I don't know. Maybe nothing. Are you sure you didn't know who he was?"

"_No. What's his name?"_

"Carl Benson. Why?"

"_Just a sec…"_ Gabriel vanished from the screen.

Olivia looked confused.

A page displayed on the Goobriel search engine and the name 'Carl Benson' magically typed on it. Shortly after, a few pages displayed about all you need to know about Carl Benson…sort of…

"How are you doing this?" Olivia asked in fascination.

Gabriel suddenly appeared again. _"Told you…I sort of rule the internet and with it, information that are available worldwide…"_

"So you are like a hacker ghost in the machine? Like the movie?"

"_Well, you could probably say that. I did put lot of my grace into that DVD for insurance just in case Lucy killed me which he did. Then my grace is transferred into your laptop instead of Sam's, still wondering why my grace doesn't make the transfer the first time those two chuckleheads watched the movie. I guess you could say my grace right now sort of became electrical energy or something. Who knows? And who cares? I get to watch free porn because of it…__and screw with people from here is fun too…"_

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Is porn all you can think about?"

"_Of course not, I do think about how to secure my freedom. As much fun being inside here is, I would rather be in the real world. I miss chocolate…and sex…"_ Gabriel said in mock solemn.

Olivia shook her head, not the least feel sympathetic for the guy. "So shouldn't you work on getting out of there then?"

Gabriel sighed._"I should but my grace is still too weak. It might take me at least a year or so to come to full term…"_

"A year?" Olivia looked horrified at the idea.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. _"Oh come on, am I really a bad company to keep?"_

Olivia glared at him. "So far? Yeah…"

Gabriel pouted. _"You're no fun. Well, how do I make it up to you then?" he asked. "Hey, do you want to buy something good online? I could make the purchase for you but you don't have to actually pay for it."_

"You could do that?" Olivia asked.

"_Yeah, I'm cool like that."_ Gabriel said smugly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So you're not actually restricted in my laptop? Can you transfer yourself to another computer and gain access from the computer?"

"_Sure can do__ but only momentarily. Let's just your laptop is my watchtower/headquarter/home."_ Gabriel explained. He excitedly proceeds to tell Olivia about some guy's data he screwed on the internet. He laughed after he finished telling. _"The guy so totally deserved that…"_

"Just dessert huh?" Olivia said as she remembered the phrase _'just dessert'_ on the summary about the trickster in Supernatural series on the Wikipedia article.

"_Exactly."_ Gabriel said and winked.

Olivia shook her head in amusement.

"_So what can I do for you?"_ Gabriel slowly back off so the whole screen show his whole posture and bow mockingly.

"I can't think of anything for now. But I would need your service in the near future." Olivia said with a contemplative smile.

Gabriel grinned. _"Hmm, I smelled partnership…"_

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck with you for a year or so, I might as well use your 'skill' for good." Olivia said thoughtfully.

"_Ah you want me to help you fight the good fight huh?"_

"Is that a problem?"

"_Not really but what do I get in return?__"_

"I will keep you company since you're stuck in my laptop."

Gabriel pouted. _"Just that?"_

"Just that and the rest…we will see…" Olivia said. "Although I don't know if I could be much of help, I will try to help you figure out how to get out of there faster."

"_Ok."_

"Ok."

Jack entered the room which prompted Olivia to quickly close down her laptop and pretended to be busy with a case file.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewing this story, you guys made me feel so happy. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. Please leave a review if you can.


	4. Chapter 4

Look After You

Olivia set a ground rule for Gabriel to leave her private data alone. In return she will turn on the laptop whenever she is around so that she can keep him company and listening to his continuous ranting. She told him to be discreet though, he is to talk to her via chat box if anyone is around so that she didn't look like talking to her laptop.

That night, in the safety of her small apartment, Olivia asked Gabriel about Sam and Dean he mentioned at the porn movie. As expected, Gabriel pretty much told her what she already knows from her investigation yesterday at the cybercafé. She doesn't take it very well though when he mentioned that demons, vampires, werewolves, wendigo, shapeshifters, ghosts, etc are all real. She never stumbles across them all her life. Well, except maybe ghost, considering there is one inside her laptop right now.

"_Well, most people live their life completely oblivious about the supernatural but that doesn't make them less real…"_ Gabriel said_. "There are plenty of bizarre accidents and deaths, most of them are caused by supernatural being…"_

"Like what you did as a trickster?" Olivia asked in a rather accusing tone.

"_Exactly! But I never 'punish' those who don't deserve it. Trust me; there are so many twisted people out there that needed punishing."_

"Don't I know it…"

"_Ah, yes, we are quite alike. Your job is to catch the criminal and make sure that they get the punishment they deserved except yours take too long what with the complicated law system. Me, I just make those people gets what coming to them more quickly and efficiently. We both put away bad people."_

"But don't you believe that they could redeem themselves?"

Gabriel snorted at that. _"Trust me, woman, most of those guys I punished, the one I punished to death anyway, were beyond redemption. Do you honestly believe the bad people you put away can redeem themselves?"_

Olivia looked thoughtful. "Some of them, I believe, can do it. But…" Her mind flashed back to some of the worst criminal she caught and thrown into jail. "I also believe that there are people who are, as you put it, beyond redemption…and that maybe the best way to do is to put them away for good." She remembered the guy who kidnapped and tortured her. When she managed to fight back and turned the table on him, her instinct told her to kill him both as a self-defense and as the bastard deserved to die for all the victims he murdered in cold blood. "But we have a justice system, a law to uphold…" She remembered she was so tempted to end the guy's life but she spare him instead. She remembered the smug look the guy had as they took him to jail. "Our justice system does not work perfectly at times but we are doing our best to give justice to people."

Silent.

"_Wow, you really sound like that procedural law movie line…"_ Gabriel joked.

Olivia snorted. "Shut up."

Gabriel chuckled.

"So you claimed you're an angel…"

"_I __**am**__ an angel."_

"Why didn't God and you angels do something about those supernatural creatures?"

Gabriel shrugged. _"Why God allow Evil in the first place? Why bad things happened to good people? You could drive yourself crazy asking these questions."_

Olivia sighed. She felt dissatisfaction at his answer but decided to let it go.

Gabriel said half-jokingly, _"If it makes you feel better, we, angels, occasionally do some smiting to those who deserve it."_

Olivia chuckled dryly. "That doesn't make me feel better at all…or safe… I mean there are already plenty of bad and twisted people in this world, now you are telling me that things like creatures in the dark, evil supernatural beings are real? I hate that. I don't want to believe that." She snorted in distaste.

"_Most people tend to deny existence that they don't understand. You, yourself, are still having a hard time to accept that I am an angel, right?"_

"I believe you are a ghost."

"_Great, so you have promoted me from a virus into a ghost."_ Gabriel said sarcastically. _"That's nice."_

"Well, you did say you are dead. So you're a ghost." Olivia said innocently.

"_And an angel…don't forget that…"_ Gabriel said insistently.

"You did not look like an angel." Olivia said flatly.

Gabriel snorted. _"What? You've meet an angel before? What do you suppose angel looks like? Do we have a bright yellow Halo with white fluffy wings and ridiculously white robes? Please, that is not an angel look like. It's a misconception." _He proceeded to tell her about how angels are genderless and is made of a column of bright white light with no real form and that angels need a human vessel to be seen without burning your eyes out and stuff.

Olivia found that intriguing. They talked some more about demons and angels. She's still not completely believed in what he said but she agreed to be open-minded…for now. When she asked about why he left Heaven and became a trickster, Gabriel looked solemn and sad as he told her about his family fight and how he can't stand it anymore and leave it at that. She still can't wrap her head around the idea that God and the angels are one big 'not-too-happy' family…or even a family at all. It sounded so human.

The next day, on her break, Olivia decided to rent 'Supernatural' series books at the local library. When she was checking the books, a girl who is in the same section with her suddenly squealed when she saw her with the 'Supernatural' books. The girl, Jena, proceed to babbling to her about how she loves the series and how she is apparently a Dean girl. Finally, Olivia managed to get away from her and went home with the series. That night, she read a few of the books and she found the story is quite interesting but she is still skeptical about some of the 'monsters' in the books. She decided though it was a good reading.

At the office the following day, Olivia decided to check on this _'Sam and Dean'_ whether they were truly real people. She had found out the name _'Winchester'_ from Gabriel. Using the computer (not her laptop, because she didn't want to alert Gabriel) at the police department, she accessed criminal database and quietly typed the name **'Sam and Dean Winchester'**.

Based on the stories she read from the Supernatural series, the brothers broke so many law and got arrested a few times too. If they were real people, the criminal record should be real too. And to her surprise, it was. The record has the brothers' pictures which were taken during their arrest processing and she couldn't help but noticed how good-looking those two are. She frowned though when she saw their arrest record. They were considered serial-killers with no real MO, dangerous with elusive delusion and hard to be catch. But the record stated that the brothers were killed on the gas explosion at a Sheriff's office somewhere. However, the series says different. The books stopped publishing after dean supposedly went to hell. Obviously there are more stories surrounding the brothers because they haven't even reached the said apocalypse mentioned by Gabriel.

Olivia felt a chill at all the fact or fiction she found surrounding the brothers like their mother's death in the nursery or Sam's girlfriend's death. It was real too, there is a record about it at the accidental death sections. She started to wonder how the author of the books managed to make a series that really based on 'real' events surrounding the brothers. Did the Winchester brothers ask him to write their life stories or something? She makes a mental note to contact Carver Edlund later on.

"Hey, Liv, our boy is back again and left another victim." Jack called out with a grim face. "Come on!"

Olivia nodded grimly too at that and closed down the computer. She went to grab her coat and walked out with Jack.

At the crime scene, an FBI profiler, Nathan Smith, is already there. He's to help the police profile and catch the criminal. Nathan wanted Olivia and Jack to tell him everything there is to know about the case and the newest clue they had about the criminal. Despite not liking the FBI profiler for his arrogance, Olivia and Jack put aside their mutual dislike of the said guy and proceed to work together with him.

Back at the office, a few female detective or policewomen are checking Nathan out. Nathan is very handsome and charming after all. They were easily impressed with his good look and his successful record on catching most notorious criminals. Most of the male detective and the rest don't like him though but grudgingly quite impressed with his record.

Nathan went to Olivia and Jack's office and they started to discuss on the latest crime the serial killer committed. That's when Nathan noticed Gabriel's sketch and asked about it. Olivia only grabbed the sketch from his hand and says it was nothing as she kept the sketch on her drawer. Jack stared at Olivia and the damn sketch and he sighed.

It was a rough day. At home, Olivia poured herself a strong drink after she changed herself into more comfortable clothes. She sat down and turned on her laptop.

"_Finally…I was so bored here…"_ Gabriel said with a roll of eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It has been a busy day." Olivia said with a small sigh.

"_What's wrong with you?"_

Olivia didn't answer. She drank from her glass.

Gabriel stared calculatingly at her. _"Rough day?"_ he asked finally.

Olivia nodded solemnly. She stared at Gabriel for a while and finally said, "It's…this guy… He's a serial killer…and we haven't caught him yet… He claimed another victim today. It was a young girl, she was only sixteen."

"_Oh…"_

Olivia stared at the distance and shook her head miserably. "I wish we could catch him already…before he kill another. We have some clues about him but it didn't pan out…"

"_You will."_ Gabriel said calmly. _"You're good at your job."_

Olivia snorted at that. "And how do you know about that?"

"_I checked your record."_ Gabriel said and quickly raised his hands in placating gesture when he saw Olivia is about to snap at him. _"Hey, don't get mad at me, I just want to get to know you better, Miss Detective, after all, we are going to be around each other a lot so it won't hurt to get to know each other, right?"_

Olivia sighed. "Did you hack on the police database to see my records?"

"_Yeah, they were very impressive records. There are a few articles online about you and your achievements. You put a very bad people in jail."_ He said.

She groaned. "…which remind me…of this important court that I have to attend…" She grabbed her calendar. "…a week from now… Ugh."

"_What's wrong?"_

"I have to give my statement at the court in order to put this guy in jail for the rest of his life…and I am actually hoping they didn't take the death penalty off the table too…"

"_What did he do?"_

"This guy is a serial rapist and murderer. He kidnapped and raped girls between 16 to20 years old. He kept them for days sometimes weeks and then he killed them in cold-blood when he was already bored. Then he started hunting for new victim. We caught on him and managed to rescue this girl. Poor girl, her aunt was around when he kidnapped her and he killed her and now she doesn't have family anymore."

"_Hmm, sound like the kind of guy that needs my sort of punishment…"_ Gabriel said. _"If I'm not stuck here, I could have given him his fitting punishment. Something to do with the kind of crime he loves to commit. Maybe I would get the girl from the movie 'Teeth' to do him. " _He said with a grin.

Olivia stared at him blankly at that.

"_The girl with teeth in her vagina? Don't you watch movies?" _

"Of course I do, I just don't like horror movie with bloods on it."

"_Can't stomach it? Strange, considering your profession…"_

"That's exactly why. I've dealt with lot of violent murders and blood in my daily job. I see no reason to add that by watching that sort of movies."

Gabriel sighed. _"I miss my trickster days…"_ He stared at Olivia and said, _"You know, I could have take care those scumbags you mentioned, delivering justice in my own way by giving them their 'just dessert' and having a good laugh about it."_

She frowned. "I get that they just got what they deserved…but laughing at their death, it doesn't seemed right…"

He rolled his eyes at that. _"You're such a goodie-good…"_

Olivia glared at him.

Gabriel grinned innocently at her and shrugged. He proceeded to tell her about some of the scumbags he put away for good. He laughed at his own stories when he told her about how he gave them ironic punishment that is fitting with their crime. _"One time, there is this guy, he has anger-management issue and always takes it on his wife so I sic 'Hulk' on him."_

She only shook her head at that but she couldn't help but be amused. That is, until he told her about one guy he punished that is actually the guy she tried to catch long time ago but failed since his trail went cold. "Wait, him missing that was you doing your thing? I looked for him anywhere!"

"_Well, good news, you don't have to worry about him anymore."_ He said and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Olivia glared at him grudgingly. But she does felt a relief knowing that the guy is no longer able to harm others anymore. She found a bit satisfaction knowing the evil bastard got his 'just dessert'. She started to like Gabriel's trickery justice…but she doesn't know if it is a good thing.

TBC

A/N: I'm a little confused of what to write next. I still have to fill in the blanks to make this work but I'm starting to doubt the plotline I intended because of the dream with the way the story unfold as I typed which kind of led me to a completely different plotline…maybe… I just hope this story will be interesting to write and read later on.

On that note, please reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Look After You

Olivia started to find Gabriel's presence in her laptop to be very useful. Gabriel contributed in helping her solving cases. How? He helped her accessed data to find and catch criminal that otherwise take too long to gain what with the wait for court order's warrant and stuff. Thanks to him, they finally managed to catch the serial killer they have been hunting for a while.

Nathan is kind of suspicious of how Olivia got first-hand knowledge of the guy's weakness. Olivia is very secretive and said she has a valuable informant that will remain anonymous for now. Nathan decided to stop pursuing her for answer; after all, they managed to put a very bad man into a jail thanks to her 'informant'. Now that the case is officially closed, Nathan returned to FBI.

Olivia is grateful for Gabriel's help but annoyed that he actually asked her to 'striptease' for him as appreciation for his 'hard work'. She told him to find prostitute that will do so for him online via cam computer and then proceed to turn off the laptop despite his protest and him claiming that he was just kidding...sort of. Olivia bid goodbye at him and turned it off. She grinned secretly to herself as she shook her head.

A few days later, Olivia walked home after a tiring day at court, hospital and division office. She started the day by going to the court to give her statement for the trial against the serial rapist/killer. He's got a life sentence but no death penalty for his 'cooperation' whatever it is. Olivia is a bit upset about the no death penalty thing.

Later when she walked to her division office, she was confronted by a girl, Kaleen, who is the only survivor of the serial rapist/killer's victims. Kaleen was upset and pulled a gun at her. She was screaming about how Olivia ruined her life and 'Dylan', the name her former kidnapper. Kaleen appeared to be pregnant, the result of her rape but she insisted it was no rape, that she was willing participant and that Dylan loves her. It's obvious that Kaleen suffered Stockholm syndrome. She has been visiting Dylan in prison before the trial, truly convinced Dylan loves her and that they are going to have a life together. The court's decision of Dylan's trial made it impossible for them to pursue a life she dreamed about.

Olivia managed to talk her down from committing a grave mistake. She told Kaleen that she was sick and that the one who ruined her life is Dylan. She mentioned of how Dylan killed her Aunt and that if he wasn't caught, Kaleen would have been killed too. Kaleen seemed to be in denial and started to cry hysterically. Thankfully Olivia managed to calm her down when Kaleen in despair tried to kill herself. Olivia comforted her and then accompanied the poor girl to a hospital where she spent half a day with her and the doctor. Jack came when he heard about what happened and comforted Olivia when she was upset about what Dylan had done to Kaleen's mental state.

Olivia and Jack returned to the division office. Olivia has to submit a report about what happened earlier to her boss. Tired, she went home and poured herself a strong drink to calm her nerve. She eyed the laptop on the kitchen's table and turned it on. Seeing Gabriel's face and hearing him rambling non-stop somehow calmed her and she smiled weakly. Gabriel noticed that Olivia looked sad and almost defeated. She told him about Kaleen and confided in him about her feeling about the whole matter. Gabriel, for once, listened to what she had to say and didn't interrupt her then he proceeded to give her advice or his insight about her situation. Olivia smiled solemnly and thanked him. Gabriel totally ruined the moment when he mentioned how awesome he is but it did get her to laugh.

The next few weeks with Gabriel's help, Olivia continuously managed to gain useful information or track down criminals which really help her closed down cases a little more quickly. Jack is curious and asked about it but Olivia only smiled innocently and said she just have a very useful informant. Although dissatisfied with her answer, Jack rolled his eyes and dropped the subject when it's obvious that she wasn't going to tell but he couldn't help felt upset as if Olivia is leaving him behind.

Olivia and Gabriel have gotten quite close with each other. He still annoyed her from time to time. He always made obscene joke and talked in flirty tone. He played a prank on her once in a while to humiliate her or teasing her. He played a prank on her once by ordering 50 Pizza and had it delivered to the division during lunch break. Olivia is forced to pay for it and have no choice but treating her co-workers with the pizza. Olivia ignored Gabriel for three days because of that which prompted him to apologize.

She's not forgiving him that easily though so he sends Daffodil, White Chrysanthemum and Purple Hyacinth Bouquet which was delivered to the division. She ignored it but it got the attention of her co-workers at the division. The next day, Red Rose, Deep Red Rose and Cinnamon Rose Bouquet was delivered to the division and Jack teased her asking if she has an admirer. Olivia glared at him which shut him up. The next day, again, Daisy, Forget-Me-Not and Mauve Bouquet was delivered again to the division. Her co-workers started asking questions about her secret admirer which earned them all a death glare, except her boss, of course. Natalie pointed that all the flowers represented asking for forgiveness and asked who pissed her off that badly.

The next day, Olivia turned on her laptop and glared at Gabriel and said, "I swear if you send me another bouquet today, I'm gonna kill you!"

Gabriel grinned innocently at her. _"Don't you like the bouquets? I surfed eHow and found about Flowers That Say I'm Sorry so I figures why not…"_ He said and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ugh, you don't even mean it…" She said and rolled her eyes in distaste. "How did you get those flowers anyway?"

"_Duh, online flower shop, of course."_

"And did you pay for it? Or did you steal money from unsuspecting person's account?"

"_Oh come on, does it matter?"_

Olivia gave him a look.

Gabriel muttered, _"Women…" _ He shook his head. _"How come you're okay with me hacking to gain quick access illegally but gave me a hard time for stealing some guy's money to give you flowers?"_

"What I made you do is for greater good." Olivia said seriously. "And those flowers are just…a waste of money."

"_I thought women like flowers…"_ Gabriel said thoughtfully. _"Well, except Kali… I had to apologize by giving her a human's brain in a plate as a token of apologies…"_

Olivia looked disgusted. "You killed someone and took his brain to impress a woman? And what kind of woman wanted a brain as a gift?" She asked.

"_For the record, the guy I killed totally deserved that and Kali…she's not just any woman. Kali is, well, she is a goddess, literally…" _Gabriel said

"Goddess? A real life goddess?"

"_She is one of the Pagan Goddesses…"_ Gabriel said and a page on **Kali, the Destroyer**, appeared on the screen.

Olivia read the page quickly. "A Hindu Goddess associated with eternal energy…" After she finished reading, she closed the page and Gabriel re-appeared on her screen. "You actually dated her?"

"_Yeah, she's kind of hard to impress."_ Gabriel said with a grin as he recalled the fond memories of his affair with Kali. _"And she likes to play hard to get but that is what makes it more exciting…"_

"Sounded like you are in love with this Kali woman…" Olivia said.

Gabriel actually glared at her. _"Love? What am I, a chick? You see, me and Kali…we had a thing, that's all. I'm just really like her. That chick is all hands."_

Olivia rolled her eyes at that and shook her head. "Wait, do you mean that literally? Almost all of Kali's pictures here represent her as goddess with lot of hands…"

Gabriel gave her a look.

"Oh, eww, that's got to be weird…"

"_Not to me…"_

"So Goddess like Freya, Artemis, Afrodite…they are real? They are not a myth?" She asked curiously.

"_Yeah, I dated all of them too long time ago…"_ Gabriel said a little too proudly.

"So you're a playboy God, which explained why you're always acting like…well, a very immature, and hormonal…whatever you are…"

"_Oh come on, you can't still be questioning my identity? I've told you that I'm…"_

"Yeah, yeah, I know, archangel turned trickster…" Olivia waved a hand dismissively. "See, the thought that you're an angel is so wrong because you are…kind of lecherous…"

He suddenly realized what Olivia said about him earlier and growled in protest. _"Immature? Immature? I will have you know that I'm actually certified experienced lover…" _He started to babble about things that Olivia doesn't ever want to know.

"When I said immature I didn't mean your sex life, more like you behavior…" She said but it appeared he wasn't listening as he's busy rambling some more about how good he was in bed and that he has satisfied many women, god and human alike. "Oh, God, stop talking! I do not want to hear about sex life! Please stop talking or I will be forced to shut you down for days till all those unwanted mental pictures is out of my mind."

Gabriel stopped talking at that and glared at her. _"You wouldn't!"_

Olivia glared back. "Oh, I so would."

Gabriel pouted. _"Fine. Then let's talk about you. What about you; an attractive woman like you and no boyfriend?" _He asked. _"Why don't you be out there to get your man? Of all the weeks since we're together, I've never seen you dating…"_

"If you can see me dating, then I must have done something wrong…" Olivia muttered. "Yeah, well, I have no time for that. I'm busy with my job." She said seriously.

"_Huh, so you don't have a social life. All work and no fun… Boy, you're lucky you got saddled with me…I can help spice up your life a bit…"_

"Don't you even think about it, young man!"

"_Young man? Really? I'm way older than you!"_

"Yeah, see, you're so childish so I've got to wonder…"

They spent the next 30 minutes arguing with each other before Olivia realized she was late for work. She turned off the laptop and rushed to get ready. She got out of her apartment just as her telephone rang a few times and then got into an answering machine.

"_Um, hello, Miss Parker… I'm Chuck Shurley…or you know me as Carver Edlund, the author of __**Supernatural**__? Yeah, I'm so sorry for calling you back so late. I was out of town for a while so I was late in reading your email and to call you back."_ The owner of the voice sounded nervous. _"So, I have received your fax of a sketch drawing of…a certain someone… You asked me if I recognized the guy in the picture and well, I was calling about that. I was wondering where you did, err, get the drawing… Well, I will call you back again later…or you can call me back when you, you know, got this message. Thank you."_

TBC

A/N: Well, another chapter is finished, I'm glad… I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I writing it. Thank you for those who leave me nice reviews, I really appreciate it. The story flow is kind of slow so it might take a while before Olivia meets the brothers, if ever.

What bothers me is the idea that Gabriel is playing pranks on Olivia and I actually have no idea how Olivia should get back at him. I mean, Gabriel in the laptop is practically powerful because he has the information and the means to alter it to his heart's content just to humiliate her so how do you get back at a ghost in a machine? Do you get what I meant? I'm no good at explaining.

I'm actually kind of scared that you will be bored with this story with its slow development and the fact that Gabriel might be OOC. I don't know Gabriel's character all that well and so I don't have the confidence to write him good and in character. I hope the conversation that Gabriel and Olivia had in each chapters are believable...sort of.

**Anyway, please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Look After You

Olivia was happily sleeping when her cell phone rang non-stop. She opened her eyes briefly and saw that it was 03.30 AM from her digital clock. With an unhappy groan, her hand reached toward the night stand for her cell phone. She pressed the receiving call button and heard what the caller wanted to said. She abruptly opened her eyes as she jolt awake from the news delivered by the caller. "I will be right there." She said.

She quickly stood up and dashed toward the shower to wash her face and brush her teeth as quick as possible. She then grabbed her clothing on the cushion near the bed and quickly dressed up. She then walked out of her apartment. She drove her car and went toward the crime scene.

Jack is already there and he quickly briefs her of what is going on. He gave her a cup of coffee so that she can stay awake.

Olivia listened to what Jack has to say and then took a sip of her coffee and hummed in appreciation. She loves coffee.

Jack led her into an apartment building and into one of the rooms. He proceeds to tell her his first examination of the crime scene and of the victim.

Olivia nodded at his explanation but her eyes scanned the room anyway. After she finished with her own examination, she walked toward where the victim is and lifted the white sheet that covered the body. She grimaced as she saw the damage done on the victim. "So, it's the same one as the victim of last week…" She said with a troubled sigh.

The two quickly followed up to questioning witness and try to find something regarding the victim and her latest activities from the family and friends. They were also trying to find if the latest victim has connection with the other victim. It was a slow process.

It was almost lunch break. Olivia looked at her watch and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going for lunch?" Jack asked without looking up as he's busy with the computer.

"Oh. I have a lunch meeting with someone." Olivia replied with a sheepish smile.

Jack looked up. "Ah, boyfriend?"

Olivia shook her head. "Just a friend. Someone that I hope could answer some questions that have been plaguing me."

"Oh. Huh. Ok." Jack said and then turned back to his computer.

Olivia stared at Jack in a little confusion but shrugged and left the division office. She has a meeting with a certain writer and she is almost late. She hurriedly went to the café where they agreed to meet. A certain man caught her attention and she observed him some more. She knew it is the man she supposed to meet because of the book he's carrying.

Chuck Shurley is seated on one of the chair in an open-space café. He looked nervous and anyone can see it from the way his fingers can't stop twitching. On the table near him, he has a Supernatural novel about the trickster and a sketch sent by a certain detective police. He's always nervous around someone with authority like the archangel Raphael or the mean angel Zachariah or right now in this case, a detective police. He's sure he's going to get interrogated.

Olivia approached him with a disarming smile as she could see that he's very nervous meeting her. "Good morning, Mr Shurley." She said.

Chuck looked surprised. "Oh. You must be Detective Parker. Please have a seat. And just call me Chuck. There is no need to be formal."

Olivia smiled as she pulled a chair for herself and sat down. "Thanks. In that case, please just call me Olivia."

Chuck chuckled nervously. "Okay then."

Uncomfortable silence filled the space.

Olivia coughed up to get his attention. "Mr Shurley…" she began.

"Chuck."

"Right. Chuck. You called me about the sketch, right?"

"Oh, right."

"I assume you know the man in the sketch."

"Well…I don't know the man in the sketch but I do recognize him. I never actually meet him in a person though."

"I see. You said you recognized him, do you know from where?"

"Well…that's kinda complicated actually…"

Another uncomfortable silence filled the space again. The two obviously have a hard time to just let it out.

Olivia shook her head. "Ok, I will just be blunt about this. The reason I called you is because I want to confirm about what this man…" She pointed to the sketch. "…told me."

"Oh. Wait, what? You've meet this man? But that's impossible. He's…"

"…dead? Yeah, I know…or at least that's what he claimed."

"What he claimed? So he's not?"

Olivia didn't answer. Her eyes are on the Supernatural book on the table. "Before I answered your question, may I ask how did you come to write Supernatural?"

"What?" Chuck looked confused. His eyes darted nervously on the book. "Well, how to put this…it just came to me…and I decided to write it."

"Did you know that the characters on your books are in fact real people?" Olivia asked.

"What? That's impossible." Chuck said with a nervous laugh.

Olivia pulled out documents of what she found regarding Dean and Sam Winchester and showed them to him.

Chuck put on his glasses as he read the documents. He licked his lips nervously. "Uh, I don't know what to say about this. Coincidental?" He said as he tried to look innocent.

Olivia stared at him between amused and irritated. "Really?"

"Well, I admit there are similarities, but the characters in my books hunted monsters. There is no such a thing as monsters in this world so…"

"Really? So how did you explain the trickster/archangel in my laptop?"

"W-what?"

"Look, I know this sounded strange but somehow one of your characters from your books ended up in my…laptop."

"I…really don't know what to say. I have no idea of…of how that could have happened." Chuck said and grabbed his glass and drank it all.

Olivia looked annoyed. She grabbed the sketch then. "This man, where did you recognize him from?"

Chuck looked even more nervous. "I…err,"

"This man in the sketch is…" Olivia rolled her eyes as she felt like she's about to say something ridiculous eventhough what she said is God's honest truth currently happening. "He's…haunting my laptop. Somehow he ended up in my laptop after my partner put on and play a porn DVD with it. He claimed that he's a trickster and archangel." Olivia said.

Chuck gulped. "That porn DVD you mentioned…it doesn't happen to be Casa Erotica 13?"

"Casa Erotica 13." Olivia confirmed at the exact same time Chuck mentioned the title of the DVD.

"Oh, boy…"

"I didn't believe it at first too but he's real…somewhat. He said he's stuck for the time being inside my laptop until…he could restore his grace. He told me some things…and…and there are too many similarities with the events in real life. All the freaky accidents he caused during his trickery day. One of the criminal I chased in the earliest day and considered missing by the police was apparently a victim of his tricks."

Chuck is still speechless to say anything.

"From the DVD, he mentioned about a Dean and Sam. I researched about them and somehow that led me to you. Apparently he was supposed to end up in their laptop or something but somehow he ended up in mine."Olivia said.

"I…wow…I don't know what to say." Chuck said.

"Look, I just need to know if he's telling the truth or if somehow I'm losing my mind. Even with the proof from these documents…" Olivia gestured the documents on the table. "I still need confirmation from you too. Were the Supernatural books you wrote actually real-life events?" She asked. Her eyes are practically begging him to tell the truth. She needed the truth.

Chuck took a deep breath. "Yes…"

Olivia stared at him for a long time. "I see." She sighed in relief.

"So…Gabriel is really inside your laptop?" Chuck asked.

"You know that his name is Gabriel? In your book, you never mentioned about his name."

"Well, the brothers and the readers are not supposed to know his name until Changing channel and Hammer of Gods." Chuck explained. "Gabriel is also known as…"

"Loki. Yeah, I know, he told me." Olivia said. "So, you know Gabriel then?"

"Well, I never met the man face to face." Chuck chuckled. "But I saw him in my vision."

"Vision?"

"Right, you didn't know…" Chuck grimaced, hoping he didn't tell the wrong person his secret. "I was a prophet, apparently. It's why I was given vision surrounding the Winchester. They play a very big part regarding the fate of the planet before."

"Prophet? Really? Wow." Olivia looked surprised.

"I know, I know, I don't have the qualities of a prophet." Chuck said dismissively to cover his embarassment.

"I wouldn't know. Never met a prophet before." Olivia said with a grin. "So you saw the future?"

"I haven't seen the future since last Castiel pulled Sam from the pit."

"Okay, you need to slow down. I only read the books you have published. Obviously you still writing about the brothers but the books you released is ended with Dean in hell. I'm guessing I missed a lot since I didn't know anything about Castiel or how Dean is brought back and that apparently the world is almost ended by Lucifer." Olivia said. "Lucifer is real? Of course, he is. If Gabriel is real, it's only natural that the other archangels are too." She shook her head, feeling a little stupid. "I still have a hard time believing any of this and I have the living proof…or living-dead…proof in my laptop."

Chuck chuckled. "I know. I was surprised too when Dean and Sam came to me demanding why I wrote about them. I thought I was going crazy that I was being confronted by the characters in my books."

The two exchanged a laugh.

Chuck proceeds to give her the short version of what happened after Dean's in hell and about the Apocalypse.

Olivia looked at her watch. Her lunch break is over. She has to come back to the office soon. She told him that they should meet again soon, maybe in her apartment so that she can somewhat introduce him to Gabriel. Chuck agreed and he promised to help her contact the brothers. They figured maybe they could help reach Castiel so that they could help Gabriel out. They parted ways. Olivia returned to the division office and started to work on another lead with Jack.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry, it took me a while to write another chapter and sorry that it was a short one. I actually want to write so much but it's so hard to apply my butt to chair and type something. I still have no idea how to fill the hole in my plotline so please forgive for the late update. I do hope I can update again soon. Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Look After You

Olivia and Jack were chasing their suspect on the street. They took different route to catch their suspect and they finally managed to catch him.

Jack quickly grabbed the guy roughly, put on handcuffs on him while reading him his right between breaths.

Olivia is having difficulty of breathing.

Jack noticed. "You're out of a practice, partner." He teased.

Olivia glared at him. "Shut up."

Jack laughed. He pushed the guy to walk out of the alley.

Olivia smiled a little. Her cellphone rings and she took it out of her coat's pocket to answer. "Detective Parker speaking?" It was from Chuck. "Oh. Did you find them? Oh, that's alright. What? Sure, if you want to meet him." Olivia heard a girl squealing from the other side and she winced. "Sure. Okay. Meet you tonight then. No, he didn't know. I was planning to tell him later. See you then."

Jack is handing their suspect to other officers who ride a police car. He talked a bit to the officers and told them to leave. He turned toward Olivia. "So when do I get to meet this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" He teased.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Jack." Olivia said.

"Oh come on, you have been acting really weird this past months. You spent time chatting with your guy on laptop. I noticed, you know." Jack said. "Are you, like dating your informant or something?"

"What? No. Where did you get that idea?"

"So are you meeting with your informant tonight?"

"No, I'm meeting someone else."

"Olivia, are you like…working on something or involved in something dangerous?"

"What? No, I'm not. Stop worrying, Jack."

"Ok, but if you do is involved in something, you do know you can tell me, right? I'm your partner." Jack said.

Olivia stared at Jack's serious face for a while then she smiled. "I know, Jack. I know I can count on you."

"Good. Just as long as you know that." Jack said and then left.

Olivia stared at Jack's departure, feeling a little guilty of keeping about Gabriel to herself. She wonders if she should tell him the truth about the Supernatural, not that she knew much about the dark creatures roaming the world. She still has not encountered one, after all.

Later that evening, Olivia went home early. She turned on her laptop and immediately Gabriel appeared on the screen.

"_Sorry. No luck finding your killer. You still didn't give me enough to compile a list."_

Olivia looked a bit disappointed. "It's alright. I know it's gonna be a long shot." She hated that she have to wait for another victim to surface before she could know more about the killer they were searching. The killer has taken two victims, both a young single woman who lives alone in their apartment. They were tortured and killed brutally.

"_If only my grace already healed enough for me to actually materialized out of this…"_ Gabriel gestured to himself on the screen. _"It would be much easier finding this dick and I would be able to give him his 'just dessert' or just give him a plain of good old smiting."_ He said looking annoyed.

Olivia smiled a little at that. "Speaking of, there is someone I think you should meet. He will be coming in a little a while."

"_Who?"_ Gabriel asked.

"You will see." Olivia said. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Olivia quickly got up to open the door, ignoring Gabriel's protest.

Chuck and a young woman stood in front of the door. Chuck is smiling nervously while the young woman looked excited. "Olivia, this is Becky, my wife." He said.

Becky beamed and shakes Olivia's hand excitedly. "Hi, Olivia, nice to meet you. I'm Becky, Chuck's wife. We just got married."

"Oh. Congratulation." Olivia said to the happy but weird couple.

"Thanks." Chuck said still looking nervous.

Becky raised her fingers to show Olivia her wedding ring. "I was really surprised when Chuck here proposes me. We celebrate our honeymoon out of town and that's why it took him a while to contact you back."

Olivia nodded again. "Please, come in."

Becky started squealing happily. "Where is he? Oh, I can't wait to meet him! I can't believe that Gabriel is alive and is trapped in your laptop."

Chuck smiled at Olivia apologetically. "I'm sorry about her. She's a huge fan of Supernatural. She found out about your situation with Gabriel and she insisted to come with me."

"Ah." Olivia nodded understandingly but not really.

"Wait until I can tell my fellow fanfiction writers about this." Becky said happily.

"Fanfiction?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at that and she turned to Chuck in a 'WTF?' expression.

Chuck chuckled. "She's a dedicated fan of Supernatural."

"I wrote a lot of Dean/Sam slash fanfiction. You should read them." Becky interrupted.

"Dean and Sam? But aren't they brothers?" Olivia asked.

"Don't ask." Chuck said.

Olivia blinked in confusion as Becky started ranting about how she loves the brothers' relationship.

Chuck tried to stop Becky's ranting and reminded her about why they are here.

Becky squealed again and asked Olivia about her laptop.

Olivia led them to the kitchen where her laptop is. She coughed up a bit to warn Gabriel of her presence. "Gabriel, meet Chuck and Becky."

"_Who the hell are they?"_ Gabriel asked.

Chuck waved a hesitant hand to him while Becky squealed again. Becky started ranting about how she long to meet an angel and now she did.

Gabriel looked confused.

Chuck tried to stop Becky's ranting again. "Becky, please…"

"Right, of course." Becky finally stopped ranting but she is smiling way too sweetly toward Gabriel.

Chuck coughed up a bit. "Hi, Gabriel. You don't know me but I do know you…sort of. My name is Chuck Shurley and…"

"_You're the prophet of the Winchester Gospel."_ Gabriel said.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Chuck asked.

"_All prophet's names are seared in the mind of all angel."_ Gabriel answered. _"What are you doing here? Wait, did you write something about me being trapped in this laptop?"_

"No, actually. I haven't written anything ever since the Apocalypse ended." Chuck said.

"_Huh. Okay. How did those two chucklehead managed to stop the Apocalypse anyway?"_ Gabriel asked. _"Did they really manage to get the four horsemen's rings? How did they trick Lucy back into the cage?"_

"Oh, let me tell you about that!" Becky cut in and started ranting happily about what happened after Gabriel died.

Chuck and Olivia exchanged a look of amusement at how excited Becky is.

"_Why didn't you tell me that you were researching the Winchesters before?"_ Gabriel asked Olivia.

"I don't know. It seemed to be a good idea at the times." Olivia said.

"Chuck is still trying to contact Dean and Sam but they haven't returning our call." Becky said. "I think they are busy with hunting. We called Bobby and he said ever since the Apocalypse, some of the creatures they were hunting was behaving unusual than their usual pattern."

"**Really?"** Gabriel and Olivia asked in the same time.

"_Well, that doesn't sound good."_ Gabriel said.

"If we can contact the Winchesters, I'm sure they could get Castiel to take a look at you. Maybe he will know how to help you." Olivia said.

"_Sound like a plan. Well, if you really want to contact the Winchesters, I could help track them down."_ Gabriel said.

"Please do but make sure you're only tracking them down. Don't play a trick on them via their laptop." Olivia warned.

Gabriel pouted. _"You're no fun. It doesn't matter anyway. Sooner or later my grace will heal by itself. We don't need to reach those chuckleheads and Castiel. You really are in a hurry to get rid of me."_ He said with a somewhat hurt look.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows when she heard what Gabriel said. "That's not what this is. I thought you want to get out of my laptop as soon as possible. As I recalled, you did say you miss eating chocolate and having sex."

Gabriel reconsidered. _"You are right about that. I did miss those things."_ He admitted with a grin.

"You also said you would be much more help in stopping the bad guys if you are not imprisoned in that laptop but feel free to stay in it and wait for your grace to heal longer and slower if that is what you want. I don't mind the company. And beside you're useful this way too." Olivia said.

"_Well, now, I feel loved." _Gabriel said sarcastically.

Olivia grinned.

Chuck and Becky observed the interaction between Olivia and Gabriel with amusement.

Suddenly Olivia's cellphone rang and she answered. It was from Jack. The killer has strike another victim but this time, the victim survived. It seemed the killer was interrupted therefore he's unable to deliver a proper killing blow. Olivia looked grim at the news. "I'm on my way." She said.

"Chuck, Becky, I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short. I have to go back to work now." Olivia said as she grabbed her badge and gun.

"_Did he strike again?"_ Gabriel asked.

Olivia is in the middle of wearing her coat. She nodded grimly at Gabriel. "I will tell you about it when I know more."

Gabriel nodded grimly.

"Well then we will leave too." Chuck said.

"Thanks for having us here." Becky said.

Olivia smiled at them as she opened the door to let them out.

"We will contact you again if we hear from the Winchesters." Chuck said.

"Okay. Thanks." Olivia said gratefully.

They parted ways and Olivia quickly drives her car to the hospital where the victim is admitted. The victim is in a bad shape. The doctor said she might not make it. Olivia really hope the victim would be able to tell her about the guy who did this to her.

TBC

_A/N: Maybe Gabriel is a bit OOC here but like I said before, I'm no good writing stay in character so please bear with it. Please read and review. I would really appreciate it. _


End file.
